Stacie's Mistletoe Kisses
by FlyIt
Summary: When the Bellas hatch a plan to get Beca and Chloe together, Stacie wants to use the situation to her advantage.
**A/N: I know it's the beginning of April but this was the only thing my brain wanted to write. This is the other side of Beca's Mistletoe kisses and yes I probably should've posted it in December but oh well!**

"Right" Stacie announced as her, Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose, Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas, including a very excited Emily but missing Beca and Chloe, sat round the table in the Bella House. Aubrey had come back to Barden specifically for this. Stacie had been talking to her many times about finally doing it, and it was at last happening, with a little push from Aubrey of course.

"We need to address the sexual elephant in the room" Fat Amy announced "Those two are worse than bunny rabbits in heat."

"What do you propose we do then?" Aubrey asked, the Bellas wouldn't ask for her help unless it was serious, She only spent one year with these girls but she saw enough of the chemistry between Beca and Chloe in her final year to know that it was probably unbearable by now. All the secret looks and stolen glances didn't go unnoticed. And Stacie had been keeping her up to date with all the moments and glances that she wasn't there to witness, and there was plenty of them.

"Well." Stacie interrupted "We are having our annual Christmas party in a few days, we could do something then"

"And we all know how Beca is when she's drunk or under the influence of some alcohol" Aubrey added "This could work"

"We could have them accidentally meet under a mistletoe, you know how Chloe loves tradition" Jessica stated

"But we don't want them to have too much alcohol, they may not remember it and we would be back to square one" Ashley spoke and Lily muttered something inaudible to the rest of the group.

"Amy do you think you could tone down the drinks for this party?" Aubrey asked "Like put just enough alcohol in for them to feel drunk"

"Eye-eye Captain"

The Bellas spent the rest of the afternoon brushing up their matchmaking skills until Beca and Chloe came home, which then they had to switch to planning the actual party. Stacie had been finding the best place to bulk buy mistletoe and was leading Aubrey round the house to scout out what she called 'optimum kissing spots', but was caught rather close to a flushed faced Aubrey under the doorway to the living room by a very giggly Jessica asking about the alcohol content of the drinks to which Stacie just agreed and sent Jessica on her way. Amy was trying to tone down the alcoholic content of her drinks, to which Jessica, Ashley and Flo were guinea pigs for, but they were considerably less drunk than Amy's drinks normally left you. And on one knew where Lily was, she muttered something about a snake and left the house. But the girls had it all under control.

It came to the day of their annual Christmas party, Stacie and Aubrey had spent a surprising amount of time together organising it, a surprising amount more than went into a normal Bellas party. They decorated the house in what Stacie deemed necessary Christmas decorations to keep up with the Christmas spirit and to disguise the fact that this was mainly for the soul purpose of getting Beca and Chloe together. And maybe Stacie had another little idea, but obviously Beca and Chloe were the soul focus. Stacie had hung up several piece of mistletoe already, but as she explained to the other girls that too much would look suspicious, so she had just hung up enough so that they were never too far from one.

Stacie was getting ready in her room when she heard a gentle knock at the door, she knew who it was of course, and most of the other girls wouldn't knock so it made the process of elimination of who was at her door much easier. She pulled her last shoe onto her foot and shouted out for Aubrey to come in. She knew it was Aubrey, the way that she gently knocked at the door had become a frequent sound to Stacie in these last few days, Aubrey would always call in to see if she wanted to go over the party details to make sure they were on the same page, or if she wanted to go for coffee and it had quickly become one of her favourite sounds.

"Hey Stace" Aubrey said as she entered the room and moved over to where Stacie was sat on the end of her bed, still correcting her shoes.

"Hey Aubrey, what brings you here?" She asks, normally Aubrey would be caught up in helping Chloe pick out the right outfit or doing her hair, not making small talk in her room.

"You know that giant box of mistletoe you've currently got stuffed under your bed?" Aubrey kicked the box from where she was sat on Stacie's bed

"I am very aware of the giant box of mistletoe under my bed, why'd you ask?" Stacie questioned as she turned to face Aubrey, bumping her knee as she brought her leg up to rest on her bed next to Aubrey.

"Well" Aubrey began as she moved herself so her position mirrored Stacie's, letting her hand fall on Stacie's knee, she continued to talk as it began to trace small circles on the brunette's knee, occasionally stopping and tapping a few times before continuing. "It seems that you have missed a few spots"

"Missed a few?" Stacie asked as she moved her hand to cover Aubrey's, "I thought I got everywhere earlier"

"You got everywhere" Aubrey reached down to the box and picked out a sprig of mistletoe "But did you get everyone" She tapped Stacie with the mistletoe and left the room leaving a slightly stunned Stacie to comprehend what just happened.

Before she knew it she was out of the door after Aubrey, with a piece of mistletoe in hand of course.

Stacie skipped down the stairs and moved into the kitchen where she was wondering how you could lose one person in a house that contained only a handful of people when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey, you haven't got a drink." Aubrey stated "Why haven't you got a drink?" Aubrey moved closer to Stacie and she found that her hands had somehow ended up on Aubrey's hips.

"I haven't got a drink because I was looking for you after you ran off with _my_ mistletoe"

"Your mistletoe?" Stacie nodded in agreement

"Yup, my mistletoe. Lucky I have a spare though" Stacie brought her hand up from where it was resting on Aubrey's hip and twirled the plant between her fingers.

"And what would you be needing this mistletoe for?" Aubrey asked as her hands moved from in between their bodies to rest on Stacie's shoulders, slowly moving them up her neck to cup her cheeks.

Stacie raised her arm up to above their heads, dangling the fake plant between them.

"This" She whispered as her lips connected with Aubrey's for the first time of many that evening.


End file.
